Their Love Story
by sonicathehedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy both have been looking for someone they lost, but they never knew they were looking for each other, and the others find out sonic and amy have a past together before any of them had met Them,WARNING GENDER BENDER!


**Hey there peoples well umm I couldn't think of a title so thats the title  
>unless someone can tell me a better one.<strong>

"SOOOOOONNNNICC!" Yelled a pink hedgehog as she ran after a blue one who ran as soon she ran up to him and give him a bone crushing hug.  
>"Man she just never gives up does she." Thought Sonic as he contiued to run towards his buddy Tails awhile Amy got tired of running and decieded to get him later and started going towards her home.<br>"Heh, escaped another bone crushing hug,if only she didn't hug so hard." Sonic thought as he kept running to the house. Once he finally got there he knocked on the door.  
>"COME IN, THE DOORS UNLOCKED!" Yelled a voice from inside. Sonic opened the door and walked right in, he then looked around."Tails? Where are you?" He said as he looked around Tails yelled from somewhere."I'M IN THE KITCHEN! I'M COMING OUT THERE JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!"Then a sound came form the kitchen that sound like pots and pans ignored it and just took a seat on the couch and waited for Tails.<br>After what seemed like forever Tails finally came into the living room.  
>"Hey Sonic,Amy chasing you again?" He asked Sonic as he walked in.<br>"Yep, but this time she got tired and went home." Sonic anwsered."Ah." Tails said back as he looked at a picture."You know when I met Amy when I was saving little Planet, it felt like i had met her somewhere before.I just couldn't think of where." Sonic said as he looked up at the ceiling."Really? Maybe you had just met someone like her."Tails Told Sonic.  
>"Yeah maybe..." Sonic said. Then all of a sudden the door opened.<br>"WHO IS IT?" Tails yelled.  
>"It's me Amy." Amy said as she walked into the room. Sonic looked at her and asked her.<br>"Hey Amy, did we ever met before I saved Little Planet? Because it felt like we did."  
>"Maybe, when I met you it felt the same way." Amy told him."Well anyways I got to get going I promised Cream we would go to the beach today!" Amy told them as she walked out of the looked at Sonic and asked."What did she come here for anyways?"<br>"Who knows Tails, who knows." Sonic told him as he ran out the door.  
>Later...<br>Sonic was in his attic looking for something. After a while someone opened the attic door and came in. Sonic looked at him."Shadow? How did you get in my house?"  
>"Your door was wide opened, thats how." Shadow said as he walked over to where Sonic was.<br>"What are you looking for anyways?" Shadow asked.  
>"Something thats very special to me." Sonic said as he searched a box labeled memories. Shadow just looked at him." Well i'm gonna get going."Shadow said as he pulled out a chaos emerald."CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted then he disapered.<br>Later.  
>"AH HA I FOUND IT!" Sonic shouted as he pulled out a little book, titled Molly's journal. Sonic flipped through the pages untill he came across a picture of a moment that he remembered as soon as he saw the picture."Could it be?Is Amy my old friend from before I met tails and the others?'He asked himself as he looked at the picture."Hm I guess i'll just go ask her to get my anwser." He told himself as he ran to the there he looked around for Amy.<br>After awhile he spotted cream building a sand castle, he walked over to her."Hey Cream do you know where Amy is?" Cream stopped building the sand castle and looked up at Sonic.  
>"No, I don't mister Sonic, But I think she went that way." She said as she pointed towards a forest of palm trees."Thanks Cream." Sonic said before running off towards the trees.<br>"AMY, AAAMMMYY!" He yelled as he walked around looking for the pink hedgehog. He walked around calling her name until he noticed a campfire up ahead, he stopped and thought out loud. "Why would someone camp out here?Wait is that? AMY!" He screamed her name as he ran over to where the fire was, and also a pink hedgehog roasting a hotdog. she noticed Sonic standing there and looked over at him."Sonic? what are you doing here?" She pulled out the picture."I've finally remebered where i've met you before, at least I'm hoping your the person I think you are." He said as he handed Amy the picture."Here take a look. Have you ever met any of these two people before?" He asked just stared at the picture, in shock."Sonic? How do you have this picture?"She asked not taking her eyes off the picture."Anwser my question first, do you know any of these two people?"  
>"Yes...I'm one of them."She said. Sonic looked at her, with a very surprised look on his face.<p>

**R&R**


End file.
